


stay (and I'll be loving you)

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 3+1, Established Relationship, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: 3 times David thought his family liked Patrick more than him, +1 time they gave him the love he deserves





	stay (and I'll be loving you)

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: I’d love to see David complaining about how his family loves Patrick more than him. Authors choice on whether its funny, fluffy, or angsty.
> 
> I posted my first fic in this fandom yesterday and the response was just so nice. You guys are amazing and I honestly haven't been this motivated to write in a long time, so thank you!!
> 
> Thank you to the anon for the prompt 💖
> 
> Title is from Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift

**Alexis**

“Alexis!” David yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. She’d been in there for half an hour, at least, and David was seething. It’s not like  _ she _ had anywhere to be tonight. “Hurry up, Patrick’s coming to pick me up soon.” 

The door swung open instantly. David expected a retort of some kind, a scathing remark about how  _ he _ usually hogs the bathroom, but instead Alexis looked excited. “Button’s coming over?” she asked. “That’s so great, David. I need to talk to him about something.”

“You do?” David asked, eyebrows furrowed. “What about, exactly?”

She scoffed, swatting his arm. Hard. “It’s private, David. I don’t ask you about what you and Ted talk about.”

“That’s because I don’t talk to Ted,” David answered with a sneer. He wasn’t being fair. He didn’t  _ dislike  _ Ted. He just...disliked the idea of his sister spilling God knows what to Patrick.

“And I totally think it’s cool that you guys are friends,” Alexis continued as if she hadn’t heard him. David shook his head, lips pressed into a thin line. She breezed past him out of the bathroom. “All yours.”

When he stepped out of the bathroom several minutes later, Patrick was already there. He and Alexis stood near the door, whispering about something. David studied Patrick, taking in his bright smile and Alexis’s secretive demeanor. He fought back the anxiety nipping at the back of his mind as Patrick’s eyes turned in his direction and his smile softened.

“Hey,” Patrick said, stepping away from Alexis casually, but David could see the deliberate distance he put between himself and her. David tried not to frown, instead stepping closer to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

“Hi.”

“You ready to go?” Patrick asked, giving him that look David knew was reserved just for him.

David smiled. “Yes,” he said, pushing his anxieties aside.

***

**Johnny**

The shop door swung open and David had to fight back a groan. He was in the middle of restocking the bath salts, so he didn’t see who’d come in.

“David!” his father’s voice greeted him.

David didn’t quite manage to hold back the groan the second time around, but Johnny pretended not to notice. “What can I help you with, Dad?” He turned and watched his father meandering around the store, stopping to inspect the label on a bottle of red.

“Oh, I was having lunch at the café and thought I’d swing by,” Johnny said, waving his hand through the air.

“Okay, but you’re always having lunch at the café,” David pointed out. “What do you need?” He squinted at the bottle of wine still in his father’s hands. His family and some of their friends had a tendency of forgetting to pay for the shop’s products, but especially the wines. David and Patrick had quickly learned to assume that anytime Stevie watched the store for them, they’d be out at least two bottles. Sometimes a whole case.

“Hi, Mr. Rose,” Patrick said, coming out of the backroom where he’d been doing inventory for the last hour or so since the shop was having a slow day.

“Patrick!” Johnny greeted. “Just the man I was looking for.”

“So you  _ weren’t  _ just stopping by after lunch,” David muttered to himself.

“I wanted to run something by you, Patrick,” Johnny said. “Business related, of course.”

Patrick blinked at him, before a look of understanding passed over his face. “Oh, sure, Mr. Rose.” He looked around the store, empty as it was that day. “Maybe later would be better?”

“Oh, it seems like a slow day,” Johnny said dismissively. “I’m sure we could just go in the back for a bit. I’m sure David won’t mind.”

David opened his mouth as his father turned to look at him expectantly, his large eyebrows raised in question. “N-no...No, I don’t mind. Go ahead,” David said, gesturing towards the back and turning back to the bath salts. He thought better of it and turned, walking around one of the displays to take the wine bottle from his dad. “I’ll just take this for you,” he said, placing it back with the other bottles.

“Oh,” Johnny said, barely hiding the disappointment in his voice. “Well, yes, thank you.”

Patrick shot him a quick smile before they disappeared into the back. David returned it, but the corners of his mouth turned down as soon as they were out of sight.

***

**Moira**

“Okay, what is going on here?”

David knew he sounded bewildered and ridiculous but he didn’t care. He’d just come into the café for a coffee and the sight before him pulled David to a dead stop.

It was hardly unusual for the Roses to be found in the Café Tropical—especially his mother, since Schitt’s Creek didn’t exactly offer the social scene Moira Rose was used to—but it  _ was _ unusual to find his mother having lunch with his  _ boyfriend. _

The two of them stopped whatever it was they were talking about immediately, smiling innocently up at him, which did nothing to quell David’s worries.

“What’s the matter with you, David?” Moira asked. “Can’t a mother have lunch with her darling son’s button faced beau?” Patrick turned a bright shade of pink.  


“Ummm, no, thank you,” David frowned, arms crossed over his chest.

“Mrs. Rose invited me to buy her lunch, David,” Patrick said, eyes sparkling with amusement. He reached out a hand, which David pretended to take reluctantly. “Why don’t you join us?” he asked, sliding over in the booth to make room.

“Well, okay,” David said, allowing himself to be pulled down next to Patrick. “I suppose that my lunch plans are...empty.”

Patrick leaned close into David’s side, placing a kiss right next to David’s ear. “How fortunate,” he whispered, pulling away as Twyla approached to take their orders.

Throughout lunch, David kept shooting glances between his mother and Patrick. He was searching for  _ something _ that might give away what they’d been talking about, but to no avail. Everyone in his family seemed to have taken to Patrick, lately. Of course, David couldn’t complain. He  _ wanted _ his family to like his boyfriend, but… He couldn’t help but wonder what they talked about.

_ It’s me, it’s definitely me, _ he thought.  _ That’s why they won’t tell me about it. _ He took a sip of his frappucino, hoping the intense amounts of sugar and whipped cream would push down his mild panic.

“So,” David said as he and Patrick left the café hand in hand. “What were you and my mom talking about?” He hoped his voice sounded casual, but the look Patrick shot him told him it was anything but.

“Nothing to worry about, David,” Patrick said, squeezing David’s hand. “I promise.”

“Hmm,” David hummed, “yeah, but see, that makes me feel like there  _ is _ something to worry about, so.”

Patrick breathed a laugh, pulling David to a stop beside him. He looked David in the eye, bringing their entwined hands up to his lips and pressing a kiss to David’s. “Nothing,” he repeated.

David sighed. He would just have believe him.

***

**+1**

“Surprise!”

David thought he was having a heart attack again, but the good kind this time. The kind that felt more like butterflies and happiness so strong, it had nowhere to go except exploding out of your chest. That probably wouldn’t be a good look, though, so instead of exploding, David turned to stare at Patrick.

His boyfriend stood behind him, grinning like an idiot at the surprise on David’s face.

“You did all this?” David breathed, looking all around the café. The room was decorated with fairy lights and black and white accents, with an obnoxiously large banner with  _ “Happy Birthday, David!”  _ painted across it in big letters hung on the back wall. He suspected that was Ted’s input because he stood near it with a huge grin, and David thought he saw a paw print in red paint in the corner of the banner. David rolled his eyes fondly, looking back at Patrick.

“Yeah,” Patrick nodded, shuffling his feet nervously. “It’s not too much, is it? It’s just…it’s your birthday,  _ and _ our anniversary, so I wanted to do something special.”

David stepped closer, tilting Patrick’s chin up to kiss him. “It’s not too much. It’s perfect,” he said when they pulled apart, unable to see for a moment for the tears in his eyes. He whipped back around to stare at his family, who were pretending not to be intently watching the couple. “Is this why you were all being so weird?”

Patrick laughed. “Yes,” he said, hooking his chin over David’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist. “They really love you, you know.”

David placed his hands over Patrick’s, studying his family as they swayed for a moment to the music. He took in their smiles, the warm eyes they turned on him whenever they looked in his direction. He smiled back. “I do,” he told Patrick. “I do know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
You can find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
